Blanco y negro
by dark Rachel
Summary: Dicen que en las personas conviven el blanco y el negro. También dicen que Bellatrix es la excepción, que ella sólo es pecado y mentira, pasión en rincones oscuros y dolor a golpe de varita. Tabla Pecados Capitales.
1. Ira

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** Quizás no debería, pero he cogido la tabla Pecados Capitales de Retos a la carta, y vuelvo a la carga con Bellatrix. Yay. Podrá tener todas las advertencias y parejas. Y sí, el título tiene su razón de ser ;)

* * *

**#1 - Ira.**

Hay muchas formas de definir la ira. Se habla de deseo de venganza, pero también de furia o de esa pasión que causa enojo. Dicen también que es uno de los siete pecados capitales. Y sería lógico entonces; Bellatrix ha cometido cada uno de los siete. Repetidas veces, de hecho. La ira no iba a ser una excepción y Regulus debió haberlo pensado antes de hacer ninguna tontería.

-¿No quieres… defenderte?

Bella es ahora una mujer de veintiséis años muy bien llevados. Tanto, que incluso él ha caído. Con dieciséis años y las hormonas a flor de piel, que una mujer como ella le hiciera un hueco en su cama, eliminaba automáticamente la posibilidad de negación. No había podido evitarlo. La había besado, había sentido su lengua inmiscuyéndose en su boca, sus manos acariciando su miembro (arriba y abajo, lenta y agónicamente), y su pelo enredado entre sus manos.

Y ahora, lo iba a pagar.

-¿Te dije que pudieras contárselo a alguien, Reggie?

Tiene esa voz excesivamente dulzona que pone cuando le hierve la sangre. La ha escuchado muchas veces antes, generalmente dirigida a su hermano. Tiembla, tirado en el suelo, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

-N…no. Pe… ¡pero sólo es Kreacher! Krea… Kreacher no lo contará a nadie.

-¿Y?

Se coloca justo delante de él y ladea la cabeza. Regulus retrocede instintivamente, pero es inútil. La maldición le ha alcanzado de lleno. Grita, mientras su prima le lanza un Cruciatus, y otro, y otro. Cuando para, el dolor se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Le tiemblan las piernas y tiene los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Levanta la cabeza lentamente, asustado. Bellatrix es la pura definición de ira, con la melena despeinada y los ojos enrojecidos, apretando las mandíbulas y con la varita en alto. Apenas oye lo que le dice, aunque está seguro de que es una amenaza.

Tal vez acostarse con Bella no fuera _tan_ buena idea.

* * *

¿Algo que decir? Dale al Go.


	2. Gula

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** Quizás no debería, pero he cogido la tabla Pecados Capitales de Retos a la carta, y vuelvo a la carga con Bellatrix. Yay. Podrá tener todas las advertencias y parejas. Y sí, el título tiene su razón de ser ;)

* * *

**#2 - Gula.**

Camina lentamente por la Sala Común, esperando a Rodolphus. Cissa la mira con aburrimiento y le pregunta (ya no sabe cuántas veces lo ha hecho) que por qué no se sienta. La ignora y, por suerte, poco rato después la ve marcharse a su dormitorio. Se tiende en el sillón que su hermana acaba de dejar libre y juguetea con su varita.

Durante un rato nadie entra a la Sala Común. Bellatrix se cansa de esperar y se dispone a marcharse, pero entonces entran ellos. Rodolphus va acompañado de unos cuantos compañeros de casa. Algunos de su curso y otros más pequeños. Distingue a Rabastan entre ellos, y también a los Carrow y esos dos cuyos nombres no recuerda pero a los que reconoce porque siempre están comiendo (exactamente como ahora, que siguen engullendo pasteles).

-¿Dónde estabas?

La toma del brazo y la arrastra un tanto. Hablan en susurros. Rodolphus le cuenta y luego la besa fieramente, pero ella no se deja amilanar tan rápido. La ha dejado sola toda una tarde, sin explicaciones ni respuestas verdaderas, y no piensa dejar que salga tan campante.

-¿Qué? -pregunta él al advertir su mirada.

-Nada.

Le ve marcharse hacia su dormitorio. Ella vuelve a dejarse caer en el sillón, y allí queda, mientras la Sala Común se va vaciando poco a poco. Y entonces se fija. Rabastan tiene la cabeza metida en un enorme libro, concentrado, y ella tiene una idea fija. Se acerca, moviendo las caderas y se apoya en la mesa, dejando su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. Él levanta la mirada y ladea la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú qué crees que quiero?

Se acerca a él, dispuesta a besarle (y a lo que no es besarle) pero justo en ese momento, un sonoro golpe les sorprende.

-¿Qué demo…? ¡Goyle! ¿Qué cojones haces?

Goyle está en el suelo, con la cara sumergida en una enorme tarta, mientras Crabbe se apresura a ayudarle. Hastiada, Bellatrix pasa por encima suya, olvidándose por completo de su cita de esa noche y murmurando entre dientes algo que suena como _"eso te pasa por comer como un cerdo, Goyle"_, y desaparece escaleras arriba.

* * *

¿Algo que decir? ¿Insultos? ¿Queréis matarme? Dale al Go.


	3. Lujuria

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** Otro más. Esta vez más calentito ;)

* * *

**#3 - Lujuria.**

Blanco y negro. La cara y la cruz. La besa con furia, la odia mientras empuja una y otra vez y la cama chirría bajo los movimientos de cadera de ella. Muerde, aquí y allí, no importa, quiere culparla. La insulta al oído, justo antes de susurrar su nombre (o gemirlo, quién sabe). Entra con más fuerza y escucha su voz. _Sirius. Sirius. Sirius._ Se odia a sí mismo, mientras el sudor hace que se le pegue el cabello al rostro y cierra los ojos. No quiere verla, no quiere verla bajo él y pensar que es guapa, ni quiere correrse, ni oír ese orgasmo que ella tiene justo ahora. No quiere volver a tirársela nunca más.

Se aparta, rueda hasta el extremo opuesto de la cama y se tapa la cara con las manos. Maldice una y otra vez. Y oye su risa cuando ella se acerca, gateando, y juguetea con su pelo. Abre los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, la fulmina con la mirada y gira la cabeza. La luz comienza a entrar por la ventana y sólo entonces lo recuerda.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Se levanta, rápidamente y busca sus calzoncillos, pero desiste después de cinco minutos. Logra encontrar su pantalón vaquero colgando del armario y su camiseta en el pomo de la puerta. La chupa es lo único cuidadosamente colocado sobre una silla. Camina hasta la puerta, con los zapatos en las manos, pero Bellatrix lo captura antes de que salga. Le besa en el cuello, muerde los labios y mete la mano bajo sus pantalones.

-¿Ya te vas?

La aparta de un empujón y abre la puerta. Ya está marchándose cuando le llega la voz de su prima, acompañada de su risa fría y cruel.

-Te espero esta noche.

En ese momento Sirius la odia como pocas veces lo ha hecho y se promete que nunca, jamás, contará por qué ha llegado tarde a la boda de James.

Palabra de Merodeador.

* * *

¿Algo que decir? ¿Te gusta? ¿No? Dale al Go.


	4. Envidia

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** Otro más. Con un nuevo personaje. Contestaré vuestros reviews cuando termine el quinesob, que ahora estoy aprovechando cada nanosegundo para escribir xD

* * *

**#4 - Envidia.**

Envidia. Comiéndosela por dentro, quemando todo a su paso. Envidia que le hace morderse la lengua para no gritar y golpear y maldecir. Y matar. Cada vez que están cerca, tiene que alejarse rápidamente, con la cabeza en alto y los dedos crispados en torno a la varita. Trata de controlarse, pero es tan difícil que en ocasiones preferiría dejarse llevar, aunque sepa que eso no sería una buena idea.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Bella?

La voz de Snape llega desde atrás, en ese rincón en el que ella se pensaba sola._ Tú._ Le gustaría decírselo. Que le molesta él y esa atención que parece haberse ganado. Si Draco no hubiera fallado, ella seguiría siendo su mano derecha. Pero ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda y su familia no es más que la comidilla de unos cuantos mortífagos faltos de diversión.

-¿Por qué debería estar molesta?

Se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con él. Con su cabello grasiento cayendo a ambos lados de su cara y una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. Le cortaría la cabeza, haría que su sangre hirviera y que sus arterias estallaran. Le gustaría oírle gritar de dolor y suplicarle clemencia. Se lo imagina, por un instante, con la sangre salpicando ese rostro cetrino y los ojos congelados en una mueca de terror.

-Tú dirás.

Se miran fijamente, se odian. Se matarían si pudiera hacerse a través de una mirada. Pero en lugar de eso, ella lo mira con desprecio, esboza una media sonrisa y le aparta de su camino. Se aleja de él, con paso digno, mientras en su rostro siguen mezclándose imágenes. En unas él grita y suplica por su vida, en otras ella gime y mueve las caderas, empapada en sudor. Sacude la cabeza y sigue su camino. Severus Snape estaría mejor muerto, pero Bellatrix Lestrange siempre ha estado obsesionada con la muerte.

* * *

Ew. EW. A mí Severus Snape me encanta como personaje, pero me parece totalmente antierótico. Por otro lado, esa envidia de Bellatrix, ese odio inusitado me gritaba que escondía deseo. Así que esto es lo que ha salido. La Musa del erotismo siempre quiere hacer su aparición, tsk xD Bueno, cualquier cosa, ya sabes, el Go está a tu disposición.


	5. Codicia

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** Y más. El Quinesob ha terminado y yo sólo he escrito 12234 palabras. Que por otro lado es una cifra nada despreciable. Btw, esta es la viñeta que menos me gusta probablemente, pero no voy a dejaros sin ella ;) So, aquí tenéis. Disfrutadla o... lo que sea xD

* * *

**#5 - Codicia.**

No busca dinero. Ni riquezas. Ya tiene de sobra. Se ha criado entre montañas de galeones, regalos fastuosos e inútiles y fiestas repletas de túnicas horteras que cuestan más que las casas enteras de muchos magos. No necesita de eso. Es la suerte de ser un Black. Llevar el apellido te convierte en alguien privilegiado.

Tampoco ha necesitado nunca fama. Es otra cualidad inherente a su apellido. Y tampoco la quiere. No, ella sólo codicia una cosa: poder. No esa clase de poder que adquieres cuando entras al Ministerio de Magia y escalas puestos hasta convertirte en una vieja bruja, arrugada, inclinada sobre un despacho pequeño y oscuro y con una placa que dice que eres la ministra. Eso no le gusta.

Ella quiere ese otro poder. El que le permitiría tomar su varita y maldecir a todo el que quisiese, sin rendir cuentas a nadie. El poder que le permitiría tomar venganza cuando le pareciese correcto, o divertirse cuando lo prefiriese. La clase de poder por el que todos te temen y se inclinan a tu paso.

El mismo poder que sólo él puede otorgarle. Porque su nombre empieza a susurrarse por doquier, mientras las historias son cada vez más frecuentes y la gente comienza a tomar posiciones. Ella también lo hará. Oh, sí, lo hará. Junto a él. Levantará la varita para defenderle, peleará a su lado de tal forma que tendrá que reconocerla como su mano derecha, la líder de un ejército que estará a sus pies.

Sonríe, mientras camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Es su último año. Después no habrá vuelta atrás, se convertirá en una mortífaga y llegará a lo más alto. Nadie le ofrecerá lo que ella va a entregarle en bandeja. Bellatrix Black está dispuesta a darlo todo. Para recibirlo también.

* * *

Voldie/Bella ya no me llama como antes, lo cual es una pena, pero no podía terminar esta tabla sin una viñeta de esta pareja :P Comentarios serán bien recibidos.


	6. Orgullo

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** ¡Ya va quedando menos! (XD)

* * *

**#6 - Orgullo.**

El orgullo es el sello Black. Es esa característica que se pasan de padres a hijos y que, si fuera visible a simple vista, haría que todos supieran inmediatamente a qué familia pertenecen. Corre por sus venas, contaminándolo todo, envenenando cada célula de su cuerpo e imponiéndose a cualquier otro sentimiento. Tal vez por eso, cuando dos Black se juntan, el duelo está servido.

Nunca lo admitirá. No importa lo que haga, o las amenazas que reciba, porque le gusta así. Sirius está justo delante, con la varita en alto, amenazándole. Y ella sabe que podría usarla. Un movimiento, un par de palabras, y ella estaría en el suelo, boqueando en una lucha imposible por sobrevivir. Sabe que podría también torturarla hasta la locura. O golpearla, porque él tiene consideración por las mujeres, pero no la considera mujer a ella.

-¿Es cierto?

Tiene ese brillo peligroso en la mirada. El que dice que sería capaz de todo. Sirius está fuera de control. Pregunta, grita, exige saber, aún consciente de que ella no abrirá la boca. Es cuestión de orgullo, de vencer una batalla que no se han declarado, pero que existe desde que él se convirtiera en un Gryffindor. Quizás desde antes, desde que él se convirtiera en todo lo que ella odiaba.

-Sabes que no te lo diré. -ladea la cabeza y lo mira con una sonrisa falsa-. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? ¿No quieres confesarle por qué quieres saberlo?

La respuesta es sí. Ella lo sabe y él lo intuye. Hace semanas que James desaparece en la noche y amanece cansado, con ojeras. Hace semanas que le oculta algo y, por primera vez, no lo comparten todo. Remus murmura algo sobre la privacidad y Peter se calla, como si supusiera algo más que no quiere contarle.

-¿Me has llamado sólo para esto, Sirius? ¿Otro ataque de celos? Sabes que si se lo contase a Rodolphus se pondría furioso, ¿verdad?

La fulmina con la mirada. Quiere decirle tantas cosas, quiere gritarle que deje de arrebatárselo todo. Su orgullo, su dignidad, su hermano, su amigo. Quiere decirle que se vaya a tirar a otro. Pero no lo hará. Es lo que Bella quiere, verle rendido. Todo lo que hace, lo hace para destruirle. Lentamente, a poder ser. Para vengarse por no ser lo que se esperaba de él, por destruir el orgullo de su familia.

Bien, pues no va a verle así. Se marcha, caminando por la principal calle de Hogsmeade y deja atrás a su prima. Ella apoya la espalda contra la roca y sonríe. Porque le tiene justo donde quiere.

* * *

**Nota final: **Jiji, no es una OT3 preciosa? 3


	7. Pereza

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** Técnicamente debería ser el único, pero tendréis una viñeta extra, hehe.

* * *

**#7 - Pereza.**

Cuando Bellatrix era pequeña, fue castigada una sola vez. Recuerda haber estado en el Salón de Grimmauld Place, con su primo Sirius (que entonces, cuando sólo contaba un mes de edad, seguía siendo un Black en toda regla), y ver acercarse a Narcissa. Venía con una de esas muñecas de porcelana que llevaba siempre. Rubia, casi tanto como ella, y de ojos azules.

-_Bella… ¿quieres peinar a mi muñeca?_

_-No._

_-Bella, por favor…_

_-He dicho que no._

_-Bella, peina la muñeca de tu hermana._

No se puede decir que en aquella época fuera una niña dulce (nunca lo fue en realidad, ni inocente), pero se podría decir que era algo más infantil, o quizás que ya entonces le gustaba _jugar_ con el mayor de sus primos. Y esa fue la razón de que decidiera negarse.

_-¿No me has oído, Bella?_

Sí que la había oído. Aún hoy lo recuerda, pero aguantó estoica en su sillón, con su primo en brazos. ¿Quién tendría ganas de peinar a una estúpida muñeca? Decidió quedarse allí sentada en un acto de rebeldía que le costaría demasiado caro. Ahora se pregunta por qué y no le encuentra razón.

-Bella, no toques esa muñeca.

Narcissa camina delante de ella, con su paso elegante y su melena rubia, guiándola por habitaciones y pasillos laberínticos que parece conocer a la perfección. Recuerda que durante unos meses estuvo enfada con ella por aquello. Cada vez que miraba las cicatrices la odiaba un poquito.

Ahora ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya no le guarda rencor, pero sigue haciéndole gracia el aprecio que tiene su hermana por las muñecas de porcelana. Un estante completo en una de las salitas de la Mansión Malfoy es la única muestra exterior de ello, pero eso es porque el resto están en una habitación oculta, de la que sólo ella dispone.

Bueno, _ellas_.

Y es que, aunque ya hace unos meses desde que la fastuosa boda de Narcissa Malfoy se celebrara, una Black siempre tiene sus secretos y sus pequeños (o no tan pequeños) momentos de pecado.

Así que se encierran en la sala, lejos de los elfos, en un lugar al que nadie puede acceder, y se besan. Húmedo, con lengua (y esa saliva que pertenece a la misma familia). Se muerden y arañan y Bellatrix hunde los dedos en ella, primero uno y luego los dos. Lame sus pezones, primero uno, y luego otro, y dibuja círculos en torno a su ombligo, mientras sus dedos nadan en la humedad de Narcissa y ésta gime y arquea la espalda.

Y cuando todo haya acabado, Bellatrix tendrá que irse, aunque no le apetezca, porque su cuñado vendrá pronto y no le gustará encontrarse a las dos mujeres tiradas en una cama, desnudas y oliendo a sexo. Lo que no sabe es que no habrá más veces. No más besos, no más sexo con su hermana. Corren los primeros días de 1981 y pronto nacerá un niño (rubio, de ojos grises y nombre poderoso) que separará sus caminos para siempre.

* * *

**Nota final: **Adoro a estas dos juntas :3


	8. Extra

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama. No soy Jotaká. Y no gano dinero.

**N/A:** Jiji, he aquí la viñeta extra, que además es una continuación de Envidia (o algo así XD).

* * *

**# 8 - _Extra_**

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Bella?

La voz siseante junto a su oído, fría y estremecedora, le asusta y le fascina a partes iguales. Temblorosa, levanta levemente la mirada. Sus ojos rojos como brasas ardientes (curioso en alguien que parece ser de hielo) están clavados en ella, escrutadores y amenazadores. Se muerde el labio y busca una excusa.

-¿Por qué… Bella? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso.

-Señor… no creí que fuera tan importante. Yo sólo…

Cuando la maldición que no ha visto venir impacta en ella, se muerde la lengua para no tener que gritar. Mil cuchillos parecen clavarse en cada centímetro de su piel. Le duelen las piernas, las manos, los ojos… Podría incluso aventurar que le duele hasta la larga melena negra e incluso las uñas. Pero calla y levanta la mirada cuando todo cesa.

-Lo lamento, mi señor.

-¿Lo lamentas? ¿Crees que basta que lo lamentes?

Antes de sentir de nuevo el rayo en su pecho, mira justo detrás de su Señor. Allí está él._ Él._ El mismo que tiene la culpa de todo eso. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Porque le odia, porque no le soporta. Porque su pelo le produce repulsión y su mirada es tan insulsa que dejaría indiferente a cualquier mujer. Porque cuando entro en aquella casa, no pensó que terminaría saboreando su lengua, lamiendo su miembro, gimiendo, y sintiéndose más mujer que nunca.

Porque por una vez, no fue domadora, fue domada. Y eso, merecía una venganza épica.

* * *

**Nota final: **Y hemos llegado al final, creo que es la primera historia que termino en siglos x)


End file.
